


The Grinning Dragon Buster

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: After a day at the Don George tournament, Iris has a very unusual run-in with her rival, Georgia.





	The Grinning Dragon Buster

At the 'Don George Tournament,' the most recent Pokemon battle challenge that Ash and his friends were participating in, things were certainly becoming rough. Although his friends had won their battles, and he himself won his first, he questioned if he had the power to win the tournament overall, or even just survive his next match.

Iris, however, had something different on her mind. She was happy that Ash and Cilan had also joined her in the second round, but at the same time, she was cautious when she learned that Georgia, the so-called “Dragon Buster” and her personal rival, also made her way past her first fight.

After a long day of first round matches, the trainers were all led to a large hotel. Surprisingly, Don George had paid for every single room, including room service. Iris and Bianca were sharing a room, which was constantly full of waiters bringing the blond-haired woman various dishes of sweets and cold drinks.

“You know, it’s rude to take advantage of Don George’s hospitality!” Iris said when the seventh bellhop walked in with another covered dish. Bianca ignored her, shoving a spoon into a large scoop of ice cream. Iris shook her head, sighing.

“Axew, Ax!” Iris’s Axew popped out of her large, purple hairdo, looking at Bianca’s tray of sweets with hungry eyes. Iris wagged her index finger at the little dragon.

“No, Axew. Those aren’t healthy for you, you know.” Iris said. Axew sulked, nodding and disappearing back into its trainer’s hair. Iris felt bad for lecturing the Pokemon, and thought about possibly stealing one of Bianca’s cookies to feed to it later. “Hey Bianca, would you mind if I—” Iris paused, watching Bianca head for the door.

“Where in the world is my sushi? I’m hungry just thinking about it!” Bianca exclaimed, leaving the room. Iris didn’t hear the door close, but ignored it as she lay down on the large, soft bed, slowly closing her eyes. Her Axew did the same, crawling out to lie on her chest.

Iris stirred in her sleep, hearing the sound of someone moving on her bed. She ignored it, turning over to nuzzle her cheek into the pillow under her head. It didn’t take long for a sensation to cause her to stir once more; a hand had rested on her leg, and was slowly making its way up her thigh. Iris opened her eyes, looking down to see the most unlikely person she’d ever suspect to lay a hand on her: Georgia. Well, sure, she might try to get in a fight, but she wouldn’t use her hands in the sensual way she was attempting now.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Iris sat up, looking at her rival. “Why aren’t you in your own room? I don’t want you in here!” Iris crossed her arms. Axew didn’t pop out to look, which surprised her. Georgia didn’t respond, instead running her hand further up Iris’s leg, cupping her ass and giving it a firm squeeze. Iris slapped the girl’s hand away, glaring at her. “What is wrong with you?! Don’t you dare touch me!”

The smirk on Georgia’s lips didn’t change. Without a sound, she started to unfasten the shining, yellow buttons on her green top. Iris simply watched as Georgia tossed that garment aside. She placed her yellow-gloved hands on the rims of her even-darker green shirt, slowly pulling it up her body, but stopping at the bottom of her breasts. She tilted her head, as if asking “Any complaints?”

Something inside of Iris didn’t want her to stop. One would think that, as her rival, Iris would want nothing more than to kick Georgia out of her room and make sure that the door hit her on the way out. Instead of yelling and pointing for the exit, Iris merely shook her head in response, her eyes fixed on the other girl’s body. Why was Georgia doing this, out of nowhere? Was she in love with her? Was she a lesbian? Bianca’s breasts are much bigger than Iris’s own, so why not her? She seemed ditzy enough to go along with it, even.

With a smile at Iris’s answer, Georgia pulled her shirt higher, her large breasts bouncing as the garment was moved past. Iris was amazed at the girl’s size; from her clothing, she looked to have a small bust than Bianca’s, but instead she could somewhat rival the girl in that area. Georgia didn’t say a single word at Iris reaction, continuing to grin at the look in her eyes. Her right, yellow-gloved hand took Iris’s left hand in her grasp, moving it closer to rest it on her right breast. Iris didn’t know what to do at this point; she figured that she knew what Georgia wanted, but the whole situation was still a mystery.

Why was Georgia revealing her body? Why did she want to be touched? Why did she choose Iris for such a thing? Where was Bianca by now!?

Georgia’s hand applied pressure to Iris’s, forcing her to have a grope. Iris blushed, refusing to look in her eyes while she obliged, continuing to squeeze the fleshy orb in her grasp after Georgia pulled her own hand away. One thing that bothered Iris most is the fact that Georgia hadn’t uttered a single word this entire time. Knowing that girl, she would normally be making a snide comment about how Iris “doesn’t know how to feel up a girl properly,” or something to that effect. Iris wondered how long Georgia wanted her to keep this up; she wanted to stop, but her hand wouldn’t let go. Before she knew it, her free hand had taken grasp of the Dragon Buster’s other breast, squeezing them both with a firm grip.

Enough wondering, and enough giving in; Iris had to have an answer.

“Georgia, why are we doing this? Are you in love with me?” Iris asked. She gulped, bracing herself for a comment, or even an insult.

Georgia simply nodded.

“But … why? We’re rivals, and you’re supposed to detest everything about me!” Iris exclaimed, forgetting that her voice needed to be softer in this situation. Looking at the door, she saw that it had somehow been closed. It was like Georgia’s doing, and in this case Iris was actually grateful to the girl for something.

As the Dragon trainer continued to squeeze, feel, and grope the Dragon Buster, the many questions than ran through Iris’s mind seemed to slowly fade away. She didn’t care why Georgia had suddenly become a lesbian, or why she had chosen her, or even why she herself was extremely quick to give in. It certainly wasn’t her usual ‘flavor,’ as Cilan would say.

When Iris’s grip turned harder, beginning to knead the flesh in her hands, Georgia’s head arched back and her eyes closed. She opened her mouth, seeming to let out a moan of pleasure, yet no sound could be heard. Her breathing had picked up in speed, but besides that, not a single sound was made. This was still the most confusing aspect to Iris, but she was more focused on the hypnotic swaying of Georgia’s large breasts any time she moved her body.

With her rival caught up in exploring her body, this gave Georgia the perfect chance to lean in and force Iris into a kiss. As expected, Iris pulled just a bit back at first, but not enough to release the lock on her lips. The girls shared a deep, passionate kiss, with Georgia’s tongue teasingly poking at Iris’s own. Their tongues danced, their bodies pushing together, with Iris’s clothed, small chest pushing against Georgia’s blessed upper-body. A deep blush covered Iris’s cheeks as their embrace ended, a single line a drool connecting their tongues.

It was a miracle that Axew hadn’t appeared by this point.

“Georgia, I have to admit, your body is pretty beautiful …” Iris started. “However, your big, soft breasts … I … I mean, those huge things must be a huge pain, I bet!” Iris finished, smirking. She expected a yell, a punch, or at least a cold stare from the other person.

Nothing. 

Not as much as an eyebrow twitch.

Georgia reached for the bow over Iris’s shirt, pushing it down instead of untying it. Iris didn’t mind this, as it saved the two more time. Without looking for the slightest hint of permission, Georgia tugged on Iris’s shirt, pulling it up and past her chest, letting it rest underneath her neck. Iris assumed that she feared pulling it off would startle Axew. Iris’s blush turned a deeper shade of red. She could swear that she could feel Georgia’s stare resting on her small, yet perky breasts.

“I suppose you can … I guess, since I touched yours, you could …” Iris looked away from her, closing her eyes. Georgia didn’t reply, but it didn’t take her more than a moment to rest her hands on Iris’s chest. The sudden, cold sensation caused Iris to quickly glance down: Georgia had removed her gloves, now touching Iris’s body with her bare hands. She assumed the gloves would’ve made her hands warm, so this cold feeling was somewhat odd, but any doubt was replaced by pleasure as Georgia started to rub Iris’s erect nipples with her thumbs, causing the trainer to release a sigh of pleasure which seemed to echo throughout the room. “You’re … not bad, I guess …”

Iris’s stare slowly moved down Georgia’s body, pausing at the sight of her green skirt. Although Iris would never admit it to her friends (and hated remembering it herself,) she had taken more than an eyeful of Georgia the last time the two met. After their battle, when Georgia was tending to her Beartic’s wounds, she bent over a bit too far and revealed blue-and-white stripped panties to the watching girl. Luckily, Axew was asleep at the time, so Iris could avoid explaining why she was staring at another female human’s underwear.

That wasn’t on purpose though, right? Iris had seemed to have grow someone of a crush on Ash in the most recent weeks of their travels, so there’s no way she was even bi … was she? The thought of Georgia’s panties did, for some reason, arouse her that night. Masturbating to thought of herself and Ash making love was interrupted multiple times by images of Georgia’s ass popping into her mind, but she was positive that it was just by coincidence, or something. Whatever helped her sleep at night.

 

When another new sensation appeared, Iris quickly snapped back to reality and looked for the source of the feeling: It was Georgia, who had a grip on her white panties and was slowly pulling them down. The only article of clothing in place was her pink bow, making her look like somewhat of a gift. She knew Georgia would have a comment about that, and then just leave as if this was some cruel joke. Or, even better, this would just be some weird dream that she could easily forget with her approaching battle.

Sadly, that was not the case. 

After giving in to all of the touching and feeling earlier, Iris wondered why in the world she hoped this wasn’t real. She also cursed in her mind that she had decided to not wear panties that day; how cliché in this case. Surely, Georgia had an insult! Anything, to prove this was a joke! The breast groping Iris could pass off as Georgia just being cruel … somehow. She wasn’t quite sure how, but she knew that there was some way she could pass this off as Georgia simply being rude.

Georgia shifted on the bed, making her way closer to Iris. Her eyes had a spark of amusement as she slowly moved a hand towards the tan-skinned girl, resting it slightly above Iris’s dripping vagina. Iris frantically shook her head in protest. Why, she didn’t know.

“This is going too far, Georgia! Just admit you’re joking and go away—oh …!” Georgia didn’t even give her a grin in response. Without even a moment’s notice, Georgia slid two of her fingers inside of Iris’s warm, wet opening, slowly pumping them inside and out with a quickly-increasing speed. Iris couldn’t speak, only moan any answer to this, and that moan couldn’t contain a single word if she even tried. Iris watched as Georgia pushed her chest forward, as if signaling for Iris to attempt something. It was a lucky guess, but Iris leaned her head down towards Georgia’s breasts, taking her left nipple in her lips. Her tongue flicked at the erect bud and swirled around it slowly. As she did before, Georgia’s mouth opened to release what looked to be a louder moan, but as previously, not a hint of sound, or moan, nor yell.

Iris started to gently suckle on Georgia’s hard nipple, moaning into the action as Georgia’s fingers started to pump inside of her at an even faster rate. The girl’s two digits slid inside deeper now, wet with Iris’s juices when they pulled away. Iris’s moans were starting to increase in sound, while a quick feel of Georgia’s panties revealed that she was soaking wet with arousal. While she continued to suck hard on Georgia’s nipple, Iris used an index finger to rub roughly at her crotch, the wet feeling coming off on her fingertips as she did so. Georgia’s free hand was placed on Iris’s head, pushing her forwards towards her chest. Iris took this as a signal to increase, and began suckling on the nipple in her mouth in a rougher way, making her sucks a bit harder.

Meanwhile, Georgia’s fingers were rapidly pumping inside of Iris’s dripping vagina, causing the tanned girl to moan even louder into Georgia’s breast, having to pull her mouth away and rest it on the flesh to muffle the sound. The vibration of her loud voice seemed to do more to arousal Georgia, whose nipples stood on it with excitement.

This happened out of nowhere, started without warning, and was too easily accepted, but those were three factors that Iris had, by now, completely ignored. The only thing running through this girl’s mind was fondling Georgia’s supple breasts, sucking on her nipples and feeling her fingers move inside of her with intense speed.

“Georgia!” Iris moaned, pulling away from Georgia’s breast. Georgia ignored her, pushing her right back down, not releasing her grip until Iris started to move her tongue in circles once more. Georgia started to finger-fuck Iris as fast as her hand could manage, and Iris responded by rubbing her panties with the same speed. Once more, Iris had to pull back and let out another moan from the feeling. “I’m gonna cum, Georgia!” Iris moaned. Georgia grinned, furiously moving her fingers inside of her while Iris rubbed her sweet spot as roughly as she could. Iris could feel her orgasm approach, and knew that with the combined excitement from her first time with a girl, and the fact that this was Georgia, it would be extreme.

“Georgia! I’m … I’m cumming …!” Iris moaned, grabbing Georgia’s wrist and forcing it closer, gasping in pleasure as the two fingers inside of her furiously moved inside. Her juices leaked all over Georgia’s hand, but were soon gone when Georgia moved that her to her mouth and licked it clean. Iris blushed at the sight, using force to push her finger inside of Georgia through her soaked panties. This must’ve set her off, as Iris felt the girl’s panties grow an even bigger wet spot.

After finally settling down, Iris wondered why she hadn’t been led into oral during this. Well, maybe that would’ve been a bit too extreme for their first time, she figured. Perhaps Georgia thought the same.

“Georgia, will I … will I see you tomorrow night?” Iris asked with a shaking voice as Georgia stood. The girl had her now-usual grin, and nodded in response. Iris wasn’t sure, but she thought she heard Georgia actually make a soft noise this time. After that amazing experience, she didn’t want to question anything else about the girl ever again.

“That was … You’re … You’re amazing.” Iris muttered, falling to the bed on her back. She winked at her rival, blowing her a kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow …” Iris said softly, closing her eyes. Georgia nodded, turning to leave the room. She was grateful that Iris didn’t ask her why she didn’t remove her dress. After slowly closing the door to not disturb her sleep, Georgia made her way down the hall, heading into another room. Waiting for her was a young boy and his Pokemon: a Golett. The two looked at the girl with a look of confusion. The boy’s eyes locked with Georgia’s, who simply chuckled at his expression.

“There you are, Zorua.”


End file.
